Pocong Radja
|Voiced By = Zach Holzman |Encountered in = Cemetery - After solving the candles puzzle |Origin = This Pocong is that of a man who was a powerful witch-doctor in life. }} Pocong Radja, better known as Wrapped Ghost King or Shroud Ghost King''' is a gigantic corpse that acts as a boss and is encountered in the cemetery.' Background Legends tell that in a rural village, there lived a powerful witch-doctor who was able to perform black magic such as ''pelet ''(a local term for hypnotize magic), ''susuk ''(a local term for implant magic), and ''santet (a local term for voodoo magic). One day a person in the village died from a strange disease. It was rumored to have been the witch-doctor's fault. The locals, who were easily swayed by the rumor, called upon and forced the witch-doctor to perform a pocong's oath. It is a vow taken by a living person to be wrapped in a burial shroud called kafan like a person who has died. The vow was conducted to prove the allegations or cases that have little or no evidence at all. Consequently, if the suspects are lying, curses and divine punishments from God will befall upon them. In death, bound by his oath, his soul was cursed and morphed into a monstrous gargantuan form, and was tortured endlessly until his judgement day would come. Game Act 0 - Prologue The Pocong Radja first appears at the end of Linda's Nightmare, hanging over three candles. After Linda solves the candles puzzle, the Pocong Radja drops down and lunges at her. Act II The Pocong Radja can take the form of a beautiful goddess. Tricking the player (as Linda) into thinking that they're in a middle of a calm and peaceful oasis. The place reveals itself after Linda solves the candles puzzle, and she finds out that it's nothing more than a terrifying reign of darkness graveyard. When Linda approaches, the beautiful goddess rips off her own face to show its true form, the Pocong Radja, drops down, and terrorizes Linda. Appearance The Pocong Radja takes an appearance of gigantic Pocong without legs. He appears clinging to a giant sacred tree, making him look as if he is floating in the air. The roots of the tree actually what prevents him from falling and also acts as strap for his burial shroud. Almost all of his body is wrapped in a burial shroud except for his large eyes, and his long right arm. Since he's unable to walk, he depends on his right hand to move. Strategy When engaging the Pocong Radja in battle, it is important that the player stays as far away as possible from him at all times. The Pocong Radja has a large range, so keep yourself against the wall on the opposite side. He only has two attack patterns, which are swiping his hand a hundred and eighty degrees, and throwing Pocong corpses at the player, so avoid it by running to the other side. Take a picture of him three times with the SLR Camera to trigger the other Pocongs once the Pocong Radja leaves. When engaging the other Pocongs, it is recommended that the player switches to the IrisPhone rather than the SLR because the IrisPhone has a wider attack range, allowing the player to take multiple Pocongs out at once; however, taking out the other Pocongs with the SLR also works. Repeat the actions three times. On the third time the player attacks the Pocong Radja, it will go berserk and pick up Linda. It is imperative that you DO NOT PRESS any button on the keyboard or mouse because it will crush Linda to death. If Linda stops struggling, the Radja will think Linda is dead and collapses, defeated. Trivia * The Pocong Radja can be translated to Wrapped Ghost King or Shroud Ghost King. * At the end of the fight with the Pocong Radja, you'll get killed if you press any buttons. Doing this 5 times will award you the "Let it Go" achievement, which is a pop culture reference of a popular song from a Disney animated movie called Frozen. * Although a male, Pocong Radja is able to transform into a benevolent goddess. It may come from his in-life experience with powerful black magic. Category:Ghosts Category:Act II Ghosts Category:Hostile